


Spreading the news

by GrayRivers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, More Characters mentioned, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRivers/pseuds/GrayRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has a lot of friends and family, and they are all over the world. So when he wants to gather all of them in one place to celebrate something special, he first has to call them. Some react better than others when receiving the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading the news

**Author's Note:**

> Thatch, Ace and Corazon doesn't die. Sabo, Luffy and Ace reunite two years after Marineford. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters, they are the wonderful creation of Eiichiro Oda.

«Ne, Vivi! I got a favour to ask!» was the first words out of the den-den-mushi when the princess of Alabasta answered.

  
“Luffy-san?” Vivi was a bit surprised by the call, usually it was Nami-san who called her to give her a update on the crew, before she read about them in the newspapers. After Marineford and the two years separation of the crew they started calling her sometimes so that she didn’t have to worry.

  
“What kind of favour, Luffy-san?” Vivi said after bringing herself down from the surprise of the caller.

  
“Shi shi shi shi…”

  
_ _ _

  
“Are you sure about Alabasta Luffy-san? The hot temperature doesn’t mix well with you…”

  
“shi shi shi! I am sure Vivi, I want it to be Yuba! And remember to ask Dried-up-ossan, your father, that revolutionary-guy, the cross-dresser-ossan, and the bird-guy as well! Oh, and Carue too!”

  
Vivi laughed at all of the nicknames, she had given up on trying to get Luffy-san to remember their names. “Yes Luffy-san, I will ask them as well”

  
“Thank you Vivi! See you soon!”

  
“See you soon Luffy-san, send my regards to the others!” Vivi answered and the call ended. She looked at the den-den-mushi and a fond smile stretched on her face.  
She turned her back on the den-den-mushi and walked towards the door. “come Carue, we got a lot to do!” she said and the spot-billed duck made an excited sound before following her out of the room.

  
_ _ _

 

Marco was doing paperworks when the den-den-mushi interrupted him. He glared at it before answering the call.

  
“Hello?” he said in an exhausted and annoyed tone.

“Shi shi shi shi, you are working to much Marco!” a familiar voice answered.

“shouldn’t you know how much work it is to run a pirate crew luffy yoi?” all he got back was the familiar ‘shi shi shi’ laughter.  
Marco sighed, “do you want me to get Ace for you?”

“Nah, I want to talk to you and Thatch first, if that’s possible?”

Marco rose his eyebrows, while Luffy calling to talk to him wasn’t unusual after the war at Marineford they had kept in touch and the two crews had helped each other out when it was needed, but usually Luffy called to talk to Ace, and he had never asked to talk to thatch over the den-den-mushi before. That and on top of the fact that there hadn’t been any news about the Strawhats in the newspapers, or any calls from them, for months was reason to be suspicious in Marcos book.

“I suppose, wait a moment and I will call Thatch here.” He said and left the den-den-mushi to open the door.

“Thatch! Get your ass up here yoi!” Marco yelled out towards the deck.

“Oi! Thatch what did you do this time?!”

“Thatch is in trouble”

And a lot of snickers followed after Marcos shout, and finally the fourth division commander made an appearance in Marcos office, looking confused at Marco.

“I haven’t done anything!” was the first thing he said.

“I’m sure that is a lie, but that’s not why I called you anyways yoi. We got a call” Marco replied and nodded towards the den-den-mushi before closing the door after Thatch.

“a call?” he asked and walked to the den-den-mushi.

“shi shi shi- hello Thatch!” Luffys voice rang through the den-den-mushi.

“Luffy?” Thatch looked even more confused.

“so what did you want to talk to us about, Luffy?” Marco asked as he joined Thatch by the den-den-mushi.

“Ah yes! I got a favour to ask you! Well two actually, but we will get to that, first of all you have to remove everything that is flammable and then get Ace there, and also promise that you will stop him from freaking out. Shi shi shi”

Thatch and Marco stared at the den-den-mushi and then at eachother. “what?” “what did you do yoi?”

“shi shi shi, nothing nothing, but Ace will probably freak out so, please?”

Marco groaned, he could already feel the headache forming from dealing with these brothers, and he still didn’t know what this was all about. He and thatch did as luffy said and removed all of Marcos papers from the desk before calling Ace into the office. Again their brothers made remarks about Ace being in trouble and guesses about what kind of prank Thatch and Ace had done this time. Ace finally came into the office looking confused at his brothers.

“Your brother is on the den-den-mushi yoi” Marco explained.

“Hi Ace!” Luffy said.

“Luffy!” Ace said and reached the den-den-mushi on record time. “where have you been? Why haven’t you called, we haven’t heard anything about you in half a year!”

“shi shi shi, sorry Ace, I’ve been busy, but that’s why I’m calling! I want to invite you too a wedding! The rest of the commanders too, but Marco has to decide on who many can come and so on! And Thatch, Sanji would like some help making the food if you’re interested!”

“A wedding?” Marco, Thatch and Ace stared confused at the den-den-mushi. “who is getting married?”

“me and Tarao! Shi shi shi” the room went silent as the three whitebeard pirates stared at the den-den-mushi in disbelief.

“married? You are getting fucking married?! To the surgeon of Death?!” Ace didn’t yell, he didn’t raise his voice, but he was more terrifying than Thatch and Marco had ever seen him.

And then he freaked out. He lost control over his fire and almost sat the entire cabin on fire. It took Thatch and Marco almost half an hour to calm him down so that they could continue the conversation. Ace didn’t say much afterwards, just stared at the den-den-mushi in disbelief.

“so Thatch would you want to help Sanji with the food?”

“uh yes, no problem”

“Great, we will pick you and Ace up on our way to Alabasta then, we will arrive a week before the wedding to set everything up. Ah and Marco could you help me out with something else?”

“what yoi?”

“Well, I haven’t talked to them yet, I’m going to call them after this, but there are a few people from east blue I want to invite, and they will need protection coming to the grand line, so I was wondering if you could go with Zoro and pick them up?”

“Why Zoro? Isn’t he the one with no sense of direction yoi?”

“shi shi shi, yes, but you can navigate right?”

“… yes”

“Great! That’s decided then!” Luffy said and hung up.

_ _ _

“So Tarao and I are getting married!” Luffy said enthusiastically. A loud crash could be heard through the den-den-mushi.

“He fainted” Koala explained.

“shi shi shi, Sabo is funny!” Luffy said.

“Just give me the information Luffy and I will make sure your brother is there” Koala said with a smile.

“Great! Thanks!”

_ _ _

 

“Hello?” Rosinante answered the den-den-mushi on his desk with an confused expression, while he gladly welcomed the distraction from his paperwork he wasn’t expecting a call this afternoon.

“Cora-san.” Rosinante stared at the den-den-mushi in disbelief for a second before he cast a calm spell around the room, making sure nobody could listen to their conversation.

“LAW! Is that really you?! How are you? Are you sick? Hurt?!” one couldn’t really blame Rosinante for panicking, Law didn’t call often, and Rosinante would always be protective and worried about his son, even if- especially since- he was one of the most wanted pirates in the world.

“I’m fine Cora-san, but I need to talk to you and a couple of other marines, could you gather them and call me back, and make sure nobody else can listen to our conversation?”  
That sounded very suspicious and Rosinante grew more worried, but he also knew that his son wouldn’t explain before he did what he said.

“Who am I to gather?”

“Smoker, Tashigi, Garp, Sengoku, Coby, Kuzan and some other guy, Luffy-ya said Coby would know who he meant if you asked him.” Rosinante was even more confused.

“uh, okay, but Kuzan isn’t even a marine anymore?”

“I know, but I’m sure you’re hiding him nearby so you can have sex whenever you feel like it” Law answered in a bored tone.

“Rude Law! You shouldn’t talk to your dad like that! But I will gather them and call you back.”

“thank you”

 

\--- a few hours later---

 

Rosinante called Law back after gathering the strange group of people in his office and casting a calm spell, so the sound from the room wouldn’t reach outside.

“Hello” Law answred the call after a few seconds.

“Hi Law, everyone is here!” Rosinante replied.

“Good. I got the tiresome task of calling the marines, because Luffy-ya got way to many friends to call. Anyways we’re getting married and you’re invited, if you don’t want to come leave the room now.”

The room was dead silent as the group stared at the den-den-mushi.

“You are getting married?!” Sengoku and Garp yelled at the same time.

“That was what I just said, wasn’t it?” Law replied.

“Wait, you are actually going to have a wedding? Like with a lot of people and the whole thing?” Rosinante asked in disbelief, this didn’t sound like his introverted son at all.

“Well it was supposed to be just a small thing, until someone informed Luffy-ya that one usually invites ones friends and families to a wedding, and it was impossible to convince him otherwise after that…” Law sounded annoyed, but there was also fondness in his voice and Rosinante couldn’t help but smile.

“Also Kuzan, according to Luffy-ya you’re only allowed to come if you promise to not give anyone a hug?” Law said.

Rosinante looked over to Kuzan. “You froze Law’s boyfriend?!”

“They hadn’t even met at the time!” Kuzan defended.

“Oi Surgeon of death, why am I invited to this?” Smoker asked.

“I don’t know, apparently Luffy-ya think of you as a friend, I don’t understand how after all the times you’ve tried to kill each other.”

“bwahahah, sounds like Luffy!” Garp said “so where and when is this wedding going to be?”

“Yuba, a town in Alabasta, May 5th.” Law said and then hung up, tired of dealing with them all.

 

_ _ _

 

Back on the Polar Tang Law left the den-den-mushi room and walked up on deck before walking over the gangplank to the Sunny. He looked around the deck, searching for his finance. He found him near the figurehead. Luffy was sleeping with his head on his first mate’s shoulder. Law walked up to them.

“How is he?” he asked quietly to not wake him up. Zoro looked up at Law.

“Exhausted, he has been on the den-den-mushi all day and just passed out a few minutes ago.” Zoro said as quietly as Law. Law frowned.

“He still won’t accept anyone else making the calls?”

Zoro shook his head. Laws signed.

“Stubborn bastard” he muttered.

 

_ _ _

 

The next day, Luffy again spent most of his time on the den-den-mushi talking to his friends and inviting them to the wedding. His crew cast worried looks at him, and nobody could blame them because even with his big smile and enthusiasm he still looked more and more exhausted as the day went on, but no he refused to let anyone make the calls for him.

A while after dinner almost everyone was outside on the deck when Chopper came out of the infirmary. The first thing he noticed was the lack of his Captains voice talking to someone in the den-den-mushi. Looking around on the deck he saw Luffy sitting in front of the den-den-mushi but not talking to it, he just stared at it with a conflicted expression on his face.

“What’s wrong Luffy?” Chopper said as he made is way over to his captain.

“ah Chopper, nothing nothing! Shi shi shi”

“That’s good! Have you made all your calls?”

“Almost, I have one left”

“oh, to whom?”

Luffy was silent for a while. “shanks” he finally muttered quietly. But all of his Nakama heard him clearly anyway.  
Zoro looked over at Luffy.

“Do you want me to call him for you?” he asked.

Luffy looked over at Zoro. “but you haven’t even met him, wouldn’t it be strange?”

“not really, and you don’t want your first conversation with him in so many years be over the den-den-mushi, right?” Zoro replied. “let me make the call and go to bed for now”

Luffy still looked conflicted but after a while he nodded and rose from his seat. “Thanks Zoro”

He said before he went to his cabin.  
Zoro walked over to the den-den-mushi and called Shanks. After a few seconds there was an answer.

“hello?”

“hey, Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the strawhats pirates speaking, am I talking to Shanks?”

“oh? Luffy’s crew eh?” the same voice answered. “How do I know that you aren’t lying”

“You meet Luffy when he was 6 years, you lost your arm because you saved him from drowning and getting eaten by a seaking, your sniper, yasopp, is the father of our sniper, Usopp, you gave Luffy his hat when he told you his dream was to become a great pirate, he ate his devil fruit accidentally because he thought it was dessert”

“haa haa haa haaaa I believe you! So why are you calling?”

“Luffy is getting married to the surgeon of death and he wants you and your crew to be there”

“really? Anchor is getting married?! Haaa hahah haa! That’s great news! Of course we will come! When? Where?”

“Alabasta, yuba, may 5th.”

“Thanks for the invitation.” Shanks said. “oi Benn! We are going to paradise! Let’s go let’s go!”

Zoro ended the call there. Smiling a bit, so this was the man his captain looked up to.


End file.
